Verde y Cafe
by Jisi Snape
Summary: Pensamientos de Hermione una noche mientras ve dormir a Severus


Hola mis queridas lectoras, aqui les traigo un One-Shot que en esta noche acabo de terminar, se que soy un desastre y que tengo mas de 6 meses sin actualizar mis otras historias, pero estoy en esa etapa de bloqueo y no puedo ni voltearlas a ver, en fin espero que les guste, en lo personal me gusto.

Saludos a las chicas del Escuadrón.

Todo es de JK

A leer.

* * *

><p>Es de noche, llueve afuera y lo veo dormir a mi lado una noche más, susurra cosas inentendibles; Sueña pero tengo la certeza de que no lo hace conmigo, de que si pudiera entender esas palabras no serían sobre mí.<p>

Su compañía me sabe a soledad, me sabe a una tasa de café frio en una mañana de invierno. Sé que está conmigo por mi insistencia, esa insistencia Gryffindor que tanto me ha reprochado, porque el amor que yo le ofrecía era mejor que la inmunda soledad en la que estaba y se mintió y me mintió a mí.

Fui una tonta, ahora lo sé, fui una tonta al pensar que podría hacer que él dejara de lado el recuerdo de un cabello rojo y piel blanca, que mis besos podrían borrar la imagen de los labios carmín de ella, fui una tonta ahora lo sé. Intente luchar contra un enemigo infinitamente más poderoso que yo, por lo menos a sus ojos.

Ahora sé que mis ojos se le antojan insulsos en comparación a las verdes esmeraldas, que el verde estará siempre primero que el café al menos para él.

Sus ojos siempre me han parecido excepcionales, atrayentes, peligrosos, he perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que me he fundido en ese par de pozos oscuros, pero también las veces que he sufrido por ellos, lo sigo haciendo, porque me siento tan poca cosa cuando me mira con ellos o cuando no lo hace y mira hacia algún lado perdido en sus pensamientos, tiene el poder de hacerme feliz y miserable con solo verme.

Vuelve a susurrar a mi lado y sé que si pudiera entrar en su mente ahora mismo saldría destrozada por mi ausencia en sus sueños.

He tardado tanto en comprender que me embarque en una lucha perdida desde el inicio, que no importo cuantas veces lo abrasé, lo besé, que su corazón nunca seria mío.

Me siento tonta, como no me sentía desde que estaba en mi primer año en Hogwarts y me hizo bajar la mano en su clase de pociones, pero ahora sé que tiene que salir mi lado racional y dar una solución a la situación en la que yo misma me fui hundiendo día con día.

El despertador que mi madre me regalo suena en señal de que me he pasado una noche más envuelta en mis pensamientos, pero al fin decidida en los siguientes pasos a tomar.

Me he desgastado tanto queriendo sustituirla, sé que por más esfuerzo que pusiera seguiría siendo una mancha café en un rincón del corazón esmeralda que él tenía y me cansé si me cansé de luchar contra el fantasma de cabellos pelirrojos y figura perfecta.

Me pregunta que es lo que me pasa y eso me hace volver a la realidad, la realidad en la que estoy frente a él con una taza de té en las manos. Esta escena se me antoja melancólica y es demasiado para mí y la verdad cae en mi de manera certera y aplastante _Lo voy a extrañar_; Extrañare sus ojos refulgentes de sabiduría y misterio, la forma en que se curva su labio al beber cualquier cosa, su largo cabello liso y delgado, extrañare los detalles que lo hacen perfecto a mis ojos; Pero sé que nada de eso fue mío realmente, que yo soy 100% suya pero que él no me pertenece, que nunca lo hizo.

Tal vez en la otra vida se me permita amarlo y ser correspondida de igual manera pero en esta él es ajeno. Me duele saberlo ajeno, me duele el saberlo enamorado de un fantasma, me duele el que nunca me viera como lo que soy si no como una venda temporal para la herida sangrante que dejo un par de ojos esmeralda.

Me despido de él y lo veo en sus ojos, en sus hermosos ojos, sabe que esta no es una despedida matutina antes de ir al ministerio, sabe que es la definitiva y calla, solo me queda su muda aceptación y mi fracaso, solo quedan los fragmentos de mi corazón en la mesa.

Me voy con mi amor no correspondido pero con la esperanza de volver, su no en esta vida en la otra.

Sabes que te amo y sé que sientes no amarme, pero me voy antes de que me pierda más a mí misma.

Te amo profesor, te amo mi Severus.

* * *

><p>Reviews? por favor?<p> 


End file.
